fate story
by kumo67
Summary: Yu Narukami had never expected that his temporary transfer to Inaba would taken more than a year. He had to redo everything to save her beloved little sister Nanako from comatose. Fortunately, he wasn't alone. With the help of Female Protagonist of P3, he through the same year again. It's the story of the man who fighting for fate and the girl who bound by fate.
1. Remembrance

As I can recall, there was a girl who quoting fate a lot. The girl is completely elusive creature. She is strong yet fragile, she is composed yet uneasy, she is the most manipulative girl in this world.

"Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end," she often murmured those line.

She didn't ask my name or current situation when we first met. She was standing before me, asking me with softly tone, "What do you think about fate?"

"Huh. What do you mean?" I startled, asking her back. She, who came from unknown place, asked nonchalantly about fate. I felt very uneasy with her presence.

In other occasion, she was sitting on my desk as stiff as solid rock while observed me thoroughly. Head tilted, one hand on her chin, leg crossed. Her angelic face and snowy pale skin made her looks like a marble sculpture than human. She smirked, seemed proud with herself, staring haughtily at me, "You are lamenting about future, right? I'll help you to change the fate with all resources. Just take it."

I was charmed by her dark crimson eyes. The eyes were enchanting. It was so round, deep, and fierce yet fragile. But I already was badly inconvenient with her offer. It was so compromising. She offered to lend her hands out of nowhere. Moreover, because of its unchangeable that's why it called as fate.

"Thank you for your kindness. However, I don't need help. No one can change past whether it is for good or bad," I refused her politely.

"You don't believe on me, do you?"

"No, I completely believe on your ability but I don't think that I need to change anything," I gave her another excuse.

She locked my gaze with her dark red eyes, again, citing fate as her reason, "What if, I help you to change the course of future because I've been bound to do that by fate."

Smiling, she charmed me again with her red blood eye. And, on that afternoon, my life has been frantically turned upside down without premonition. I've got no memo before.

This is the story about the one whom I want to protect. The girl who bound by fate.

* * *

There was a large red bird with Yukiko's face and hair, sitting in a cage at the middle of lounge. The cage was a grey steel carved with the big elegant chandelier hang below. The fire blaze was swirling around the chandelier. Ominous creature. Malicious. Awful. The shadow as fiercely as the dancing fire below. Yukiko itself, was trapped in another golden cage, unconscious.

"Agi," said the Shadow casting fire to my face.

I repelled the fire with my left hand, swaying the sword, running straight to the shadow. I tried to slash her but I missed the target. Backing off, I took the defense pose.

"What a grotesque bird. But don't worry, I can finish her in second. Let me cast some Armageddons," the strange voices from my head confidently declared a win.

"Mabufu," I summoned Berith rather than accepting the provokes. The persona spell the ice attack. The steel knight looked satisfied, his gigantic red horse brayed, showing his dominance.

The shadow jerked. She must be can't resist ice because she throw fire so much. Unfortunately, Mabufu wasn't enough to end her. She woke up and immediately threw a tantrum. The priestess was unpleasant. Chuckling, she called for reinforcement, "We're not done yet. Show me this strength of yours! Come my prince."

The new shadow had been summoned from out of thin air. Dumpy, rapier clenched in the left hand, prince from medieval era with gold crown clinging on his blonde hair. The Charming Prince was cast Terror Voice straight to my heart. I couldn't resist the spell.

The magic made me frightening. I wanted to runaway but steeled my heart to stay. "You look so tense, master. You need more relax. Let me come up," the voices said some nonsense as usual. How could I relax right now.

"Yu, watch out!" Chie shrieked with fearful tone. The bowl-shaped hair girl was dreading, her brown eyes dilated, holding her breath.

Shadow Yukiko abruptly spelled Shivering Rondo. I turned my head, too late, there is no way I can't evade the attack. Suddenly, Yosuke pushed me out and took the mortal blow. The brunette was so painful, but manage to standstill.

"Ahahaha, what hopeless princes! Shall I destroy you all?" The shadow let her excruciating laugh roar through the castle.

"Don't get distracted, Narukami. Keep focus, friend. We have to save Yukiko." Yosuke was out of energy after got the blow, struggling to breath, his dark brown eyes searching for some focus.

"Take this," Chie then gave him medicine.

"Thanks, Chie. You are so helpful." Yosuke finally regained his strength back. He summoned Jiraiya to cast Tarukaja to Chie.

"By the way, the Prince looks so similar with Chie especially his bow cut hair, so classic and peculiar," at this situation, Yosuke inconceivably able to mocking about Charming Prince.

"He's got the point, the bowl-shape hair suit the prince best."

I ignored the voices again, and took a look to Chie who was yelling for disapproval, "Don't making ridicule with my hairstyle, Cheapsuke."

"I just want to lighten the mood, can't I?"

"Spend it after we finish them," Chie didn't let her annoyance bother her. She subsequently let Tomoe to offence with Mabufu. Charming Prince is knocked down but Shadow Yukiko could resist the attack and landed another Double Fang to Chie. The persona tried to block the attack with her double naginata, protecting her master, but she lose on strength. The strike was hurting Chie so much. She was thrown to the floor with loud bumping sound. Lying down unconsciously on the floor, Chie was already defeated.

Yosuke was furious, retaliating for Chie. Jiraiya attacked The Priestess with Sonic Punch, didn't bothered with Emperor, punching straight to her limb. The shadow avoided the punch and blew Magician with fire.

The tension mounted. Assessing my level and fighting skill, defeating Charming Prince wouldn't be so much this difficult. Unexpectedly, judging from my current situation, I was lose two step ahead or might be seven steps. "For the worst case, we might loose," I thought dreadfully. I wish that I have the compendium earlier than should be so I could cast high level persona.

"O Master, don't you think it's my time for me to show up? You already defeated. Ice cream and strawberry cake is fine for the token," the voices underestimated me.

"Do as your please but promise me that you wouldn't finish her," I tried to convince the voices owner for not to do some reckless actions, "Just knock the shadow off."

With flatness tone, she retorted, "I can't promise you, Yunyun. I may slipped my hand."

The voice's owner was creature of extreme. She definitely doesn't hesitant to defeat Shadow Yukiko, even killing her. I knew it since our first meeting. Indeed, I cannot lose Konohana Sakuya, which is Yukiko's persona, die before blossom.

"Even for lightening the mood, please don't call my name Yunyun in this desperate situation," I refuted her with stern voice.

And then, fortuitously, The Shadow immediately threw another fire. I startled but could manage to dodge the attack. I have no time to hesitant, I let Berith cast another Mabufu. Charming Prince defeated, sadly Shadow Yukiko could manage to stand. I then swung my sword, trying to slash the shadow again. She repelled my attack, grabbing my sword, resisting my action. She threw me, making my right limb landed first. I bumped on the floor harshly, made a crack coming from my shoulder, leaving the poignant and burning pain.

It was bad. Shadow Yukiko was ready to cast another fire spell when the strange voice's owner came up. She swung her naginata fiercely so she could blow the fire away. The shadow was infuriated, roaring the castle with bloodcurdling screaming, then giving the second attack with Double Fang. She graciously avoided the strike. It is like dancing rather than dodging. She buoyantly moved from right to left then elegantly spine, letting her dress ruffled. For the last, she spammed Bufudyne again and again. The shadow totally defeated for instant. It is impossible for resist Bufudyne from the person with 99Lv.

"Easy, huh," She was satisfied.

I hold my limb to stand and walked toward her. Smiling, I thanked her as expressing my gratitude.

"Too bad I can't throw Armageddon or Megidoloan," she noted her reluctant. "As my promise, defeating without killing. It was so bothersome but never mind."

"Defeating is enough, thanks again," I retorted

She crossed her hands while her left hand still clenched on the naginata. Her crimson eyes were glinting contemptuously to me, "Master, as the god thunder, you must be undefeated. But why you are getting lot of scar like that?" Rather than compliment me, she humiliated me. "You are weak, master."

"Please, don't bother about my strength." For second time in a day, I wish that I already had the compendium.

"For the last, Mediarahan," she then recited healing spell. The burning pain from crack of my shoulder disappeared, evaporating like gas. I clenched my left hand to feel the power back.

"Well, I've never let my job unfinished. Good job myself," she complimented herself.

She suddenly swang her naginata, taking a pose then heading back to my shadow. She even has got me a salute, "Until then, farewell."

The castle suddenly turned silent after she had gone. The lounge turn to be wide and creepy empty space. The shadow was defeated, leaving the scratches of after battle everywhere. I turn my head and take a look to surrounding. Yosuke was walking approach me. relieved. His bruises was gone and so did with another wounds.

"Finally, that shadow is defeated. I believe on you, Narukami. You can beat that ugly shadow," said Yosuke happily.

"It was not a big deal, by the way," I replied plainly

"Thanks for healing me too."

"Never mind."

"How are Chie and...Yukiko?"

I took a look to the girls. Chie was hugging Yukiko, relieved because she finally save her best friend.

"They are seems fine."

"Yeah, you are right," Yosuke nodded, giving a tender look to the happy reunion in front of him. "Want to join them?"

"Just wait a little longer, they need a time only for both of them." I stared blank to both of girl. Let the emptiness gnawed my heart.

"Hahaha," Yosuke chuckled. "I do think so."

"Anyway, your persona is totally awesome," said Yosuke impressed

"No doubt about that. She is awesome in many way."

* * *

My name is Narukami Yu. Yu has taken from kanji "Yū" means calm and Narukami from "Naru" of light and "Kami", indeed, means god. People tend to associate me with my name when referred to my calmness. I'm seventeen years old. I'm currently live in Inaba. I attend Yasogami Highscool. This is my second time of April. What I hate the most right know is being called Yu-chan.

"Okaeri, Yu-chan."

"Yu-chan, you are late."

"How does your day, Yu-chan"

It's really irritating me. Totally hated it.

I walked sloppily to my room. Fighting Shadow Yukiko along with Charming Prince was tiresome. I nearly be defeated but could turn the table, thanks for someone help. I steered the knob, entering my own room. The only haven I have, very private place of my own.

"You have made me wait for one hour and twenty minutes. Have you bought my request, Yu-chan?"

There was a girl who sleep as she likes on my bed. Instead of sleeping, she was busy with handheld game in her hands. She asked me while kept her attention on the game screen. She woke up from bed, ignoring her surrounding although her skirt raise unintentionally. She, pretending nothing has happen, continued imposing her request. All I could do was averting my eyes somewhere else except pant.

Beautiful with porcelain skin. Auburn hair. Crimson eye. Seems so energetic. Enchanting. That was my first impression on her. Frankly speaking, her appearance has nothing to do with her attitude.

I sighed, "Please don't call me Yu-chan again." I shut the door, locked it, then dropped my katana on the floor.

"You don't forget to buy an ice cream and strawberry cake, do you?" She stubbornly asked about her request again. "It's token for me after lending hand to defeat that ugly princess. You should not forget to buy it. Take it as future investment, Yunyun."

She called my name again with another nickname. It was as stupid as silly investment that she offered. I tried to maintain my calmness which is as weak as icicle, easy to melt.

"It doesn't mean you can call my name as your please when I forbid you to call me Yu-chan."

"Then, can I call you Yu-tan, or Naru-naru, or maybe MiYu-chan? Oh, I prefer the last," she ignorantly kept making fun on my name.

"Just call me Yu."

"I don't want it. It's dull, as stiff and stoic as your face," she simply stab me at heart.

I deadpanned. Yu is simple and clear. But I obviously never have a chance to win against her tongue. It's already five months since we engaged to live together happily. She make fun of me. I ignore her for the best. That the harmony we can share.

"What ever you say. Anyway, please wake up from my bed."

"Hm, then I will stick for the first. Yu-chan is the best. Yu-chan is the fittest."

I abruptly disturbed her from her position. I forced her to give some spaces so I could lay my tiring body on the bed.

"So, why do you take so much time after visiting Midnight Channel? You must be forget my request. She imposed her request again, accusing me for senseless prejudice.

"I'm not gonna forget an errand from you," I weakly pointed to a plastic bag on my desk which contained her request. "So, what the reward?"

She raise up and stand before me. Spinning, let her dress ruffled again. She then pointed to me with serious look, "What do you want?"

Bothering with her pose, I indifferently answered, "Just let me taking rest. I felt so tired after exploring Midnight Channel."

"I won't ask anything further." I emphasized it.

She nodded, "Alright then."

Disappeared along with empty air, she went back to my shadow, trailing behind the faintly smells like daisies.

I sighed, remembering about past. I remember that night, I was on my way back home from visiting Nanako at hospital. Unluckily, rain poured so immensely. I was upset by rain then stopped at the entrance. After considering whether continuing or discontinuing my way back, I turned my limb back to Nanako's room. Someone abruptly knocked me from behind. I lost my conscious.

When I woke up, I was at Midnight Channel.

When I got my senses again, I was beaten.

When my eyes were wide open, I saw a smile played faintly from her lips. I gave her smile back. She then nonchalantly asked me, "What do you think about fate?"

That's how I met her for the first time, the girl who bound by fate.


	2. Crimson Masquerade

"What do you think about fate?"  
That was the first line which came out from her mouth after months. Sitting on my desk , the crimson eye girl, who looked so compose when asking such bold question, scrutinized me thoroughly. She crossed her leg and let her chin rest on her left palm.  
"Huh," I, who just came back from school, couldn't help but fell confused,"What do you mean?"  
It was Monday's afternoon. My routine had devoured me with unpleasant mundane. Surprisingly, my extracurricular activities were really consumed time and energy. I had planned to spend my afternoon with sleeping.  
"You want to change the course of future, right? I can't change the history. But intervening the future is different," she retorted confidently. "We will back to the past."  
I took a look to the clock which resting on my desk. It was 4 PM. It couldn't be if I was dreaming. I was one hundred percent wide awake.  
"You look like disappointed with your current state. Although you had tried your best to find the culprit of those bizarre murdering cases, through investigating Midnight Channel and defeating shadow-of course, but still your perseverance is fruitless," she sighed, making it dramatic.  
"You leaved Inaba with unresolved case. Your little cousin is comatose in hospital. That's too bad if your effort is wasted away," she said it out of pity, maybe.  
"Don't you want to fix it, the future?" She asked me persuasively."Don't you want to safe Nanako-chan, do you?"  
She is really a suspicious girl. She had firstly appeared from nowhere, then went to exterminate all of shadows in front of me. She rescued me from shadow's assault party. What did she want from me with lending her hands. I asked myself soliloquy. It was not her problem so why this girls want to help me. I couldn't comprehend her but still the offer is tempting.  
"I do can help you. I will bring you back to the past. Then, you can start from the very beginning. I'll bring you to the day when you arrived at Inaba."  
"Wait," feeling hesitant with her offer, I asked her again. "I'm not quite sure with your mean. You said that you can't change the history but contradictory, you came up with idea of back to the past. How could I trust you?"  
"Yes, I'm intervening the future with bring you to the past. The old past is intact. Your friends-Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie-everyone, your school, your surrounding-Midnight Channel-is remained same as your first came, but your old experience and ability are brought along with you to the past."  
"How do you know about myself and my past?" I straighten my grip to my bag strap, assessing her explanation.  
"I know everything, by the way," she replied with flat tones. Her reactions really scared me.  
"First of all, who are you?" I can't stand not asking several question to her, changing the subject of conversation out of fear."Where are you came from? Why do you want to help me? Besides, what is your intention?"  
"Easy, pretty boy. I came with peace. It seems that my approach is confusing you, isn't it? I'll explain everything, Yu-chan."

* * *

It seemed that she mistook my fear with confusion. She who mysteriously came to Inaba just called my name like a close relative. Yu-chan. It's sound so sissy. She, who called it casually, was more than dangerous.  
I felt worried but still nodded, "You had appeared out of nowhere, then offered me with journey to the past. How could I'm not feel suspicious on you."  
She, smirked, "Sorry, Yu-chan. I've been caught of situation. Then, let me introduce myself."  
Suddenly, my room abruptly changed into big flashy living room. As I could see, there were two wooden chair and one table in the middle of room, leaving another space empty. Even there were a china set of tea with a full tray of different muffins, serving on the table.  
Pulling out one of the chair, she sat, then continued introducing herself, "My name is Emu. I'm not human nor your persona. I'm an alien. By the way, please have a sit, Yu-chan."  
Her explanations were so intriguing. I blurted out, "You are not greenish."  
"Why alien has got to be green? Alien can be appeared as cute and petite megane girl whose reading the book all the time," feeling annoyed with my comment, she resumed her talks, "So, as you can see, I'm an alien, I came from another dimensions. You don't have to caught on guard toward me because I'm harmless."  
She added it,"Your world is vulnerable but I have no intention to occupy earth or to scheme some are not the girl who apparently wears pant, easy to be afraid, right?"  
She is really unpleasant person, even if she is truly an alien. I was still unconvincing. I retorted, "Why you suddenly bring anime. Precisely, there is no alien in Haruhi. Yuki is android. She was made by data storage. If I'm not mistaken."  
She was frowning. It was bad. I led the conversation became worse.  
"But still, she is an ALIEN," She kept insisting even emphasizing her opinion.  
I can't help but deadpan.  
"However, leave it aside, this is not an anime or a manga. Please, chill out," she said plainly."Why we don't have a good conversation while enjoying these muffins? Have a seat, Yu-chan."  
This time, I obediently took her offer. She poured the black tea into my cup. The steams leach from the tea, dancing weakly.  
"How much do you want your sugar."  
"One spoonful."  
"Do you want to mix it with fresh milk?"  
"No, thank you."  
She had stirred my tea then offered it before me, "Here it is."  
I gulped my tea even though it was hot and put it back to its saucer on table, waiting for her explanation.  
"I know everything about you through my reading mind ability," She continued to talk, picking up one of the muffin for observing.  
"I've been watching you for months as well as reading your brain's activity including your past memory. That's how I know your circumstances."  
She then bite the chocolate chip one. She must be a sweet tooth. Grimacing, the muffin was really look too sweet for me.  
"You know what, I know how to leap through time because I'm an alien,"  
"That was impossible. You must be pull string of lie," I said worriedly  
"Why it has to be a lie?"  
There is no way I took her word casually. Alien who came from nowhere. Had not spoken for months. Bring about time leaping out of thin air. Importantly, asking out of fate nonchalantly.

* * *

My surrounding abruptly changed again into another weird environment. I've fell from my chair. Hovering in empty space, black spot everywhere, as far as I gazed. Fortuitously, the chair and tables disappeared like was devouring by black hole. It then turned into outer space. I might was drifting to galaxy nebula. The formations of gas, dust, and other materials clump together to form larger masses. It was really beautiful yet perilous.  
"There is no doubt that time leaping is possible. But it is uncommon. Rather than a taboo, it's well known as fantasy. A Bed time story," she started her first thesis.  
"Sure, time leaping is a radical idea even to many physicists because it appears as violation on common sense. People don't buy cheap naivete. However, common sense is based on everyday experience with neglecting the idea of universe as a whole."  
"But, how much do you know about the universe itself?" she asked me with mocking tone.  
She also hovering in galaxy nebula along me, taking the sitting pose. Strangely, she kept holding her tea cup on the left hand and her another chocolate caramel muffin on the right hand. We also did not loss of breath. "Is it an illusion?" I astonished.  
"In fact, there is no ultimate theory about universe. What we know are infinite sequence of theories that describe it more precisely." She sipped her tea.  
I stared to my new surrounding. It was enchanting. The Pillar of Creations. In the real world, the pillars may already have been destroyed by a supernova explosion, but it's still a hipnotize object. So bright with solid yet grotesque pillars.  
The tea cup was disappeared, she then bit her second muffin,"In my world, time leaping is ordinary. Nothing special. We are traveling back and forth to the future. If we don't like something, then we change the future course by turning back to the past."  
"What happen in future has happen. I can change the future that I didn't fall to the ground but the fact that I ever had fell to the hole before is intact."  
"I still remember about the bruises, the ankle that might be sprained, or the ashamed of falling in front of people. In other word, I'm not against the tide. Accurately, I can change the future that I haven't touch before with back to the crossroad of future."  
"It's difficult to comprehend," It was really hard to catch her idea. It was as elusive as the future itself.  
"Oh god, why I have to explain it from the basic," she started loathing to explain the things. She paused then sighed. She finished her muffin then stretched her arms. "Is I'm a that stupid?" Somehow, I began to think about it.  
"You know, the future itself is branched. You have multiple future by your choices. If you do this then it will lead you to the A future. But if you don't do that, you will lead to the B future. Or if you don't took that both choices, you will lead to the C future. However, you keep moving forward no matter how because the time itself is moving."  
"If I'm not wrong there are thesis in human world that tell everything is moving forward through the time course. The time itself is moving forward through constant direction."  
"It is common knowledge. Everybody know if the future is moving forward." I plainly added it.  
"Arrow of time. Corrected. Stephen Hawking. The theory of everything."  
"I'm not reading Stephen Hawking's theories a lot."  
She snorted, "you are handsome but unfortunately not very smart, do you? Hardly to believe that there is scratch on yours."  
Wanting to refute her words, I concluded that she really has sharp tongue and sting words. Don't want to make a hassle with her, I kept listening her explanation.  
"So, how we can travel through time?" I change the course of conversation as moving forward as time course.  
"we will sail through the time courses."  
"The time courses? So, the course of time isn't solely, it has a friend," I mocked on her explanation

* * *

"As I told before, the time course is moving in constant direction to the future. However, the time course itself not only one. It has its pairing. That's why we can go to the crossroad of future."  
"Morning and Night, Black and White, Men and Women, Lose and Win," she paused  
"Forward and Backward. If there is course of time which moving forward to the future, then there's must be one that moving backward to the future."  
"Luckily, our races has developed the technology that harnessing the backward course of time,"  
"It's ridiculous. Do you think I'm going to buy such a cheap lie?"  
The scenery was changed again. Suddenly, outer space has turned into white flashy room. Balloons was gradually popped out from nothingness, filling the empty room.  
"Until the advent of modern technology, all knowledge in the world are obtained through direct observation, direct contact. Things are described through human senses then the input from our sensory organs are interpreted by brains which the output is model of world. Sugar is sweet, wound is painful, thorn is what we called as reality."  
Surprisingly, each balloon contained different interesting color which very attractive. She played with the balloons while kept babbling, throwing up the unfortunate balloons then squeezing it. She had grabbed the blue coral one then stretched it. It was really bugging me, how she changed the scenery as her amusement.  
"Thus,everything has grown more than expectation through invention," She continued to explain, "We found proton-neutron, electromagnetic waves, data storage, many more. Even human set his foot on the moon. Do you think we finally reach an end point of ultimate model of the world itself through invention? Luckily, both of us have had experiencing the shadow related things. So, the reality itself is extremely expanding."  
Sadly, the balloons exploded.  
She continued to convince me, "Nothing is impossible even time travel thing."  
Here, she explained about invention and etcetera with circumstantial evidence. "Honestly, I don't care about your physicist explanations. I just want to know your motive." I asked her straightforwardly, "Have you get any advantages from helping me?"  
I cant't help but feel doubtful with her true intention. It seems so dubious when stranger willingly help you without naming any reward. She had no obligation to give any assistance yet she kept forcing to lend a hand, led into the compromising cooperation.  
"Who cares about reasons, explanations? I just know that it's fate. So, nothing we can do, right?" She sang out of blue.  
Finally, the scenery back to the normal. My normal room. The only haven I have, very private place of my own, my own territory. Somehow, I felt a bit relieved.  
"You are lamenting about future, right? I'll help you to change the fate with all resources. Just take it."  
She locked my gaze with her dark red eyes, again, citing fate as her reason, "What if, I help you to change the course of future because I've been bound to do that by fate."  
"You must be a dangerous person, very manipulative, do you?"  
She shrugged, "Who knows. Just find it out later, silver hair. However, lets call it all as a fate."  
Then, with suspicious tone, she offered a new engagement, "Now, can we make a contract?"


	3. Alarm clock, daisy, and nuisance

The next thing I remember was a blurry images of my first arrival to Inaba. The buzz of the passengers on the train, the tranquility of countryside, the warm of Uncle Dojima's handshake and the innocent from Nanako's face. I didn't nervous or dismay like I used to feel at that time. Strangely, I felt so compose and firm. And again, I did redoing the every moments with my friends and companions at Inaba. The 2012 was getting a mix emotion about going to school, creating social bound, fighting shadows at Midnight Channel, and putting extra effort to save Nanako.

My alarm clock suddenly rang, ringing so loud enough to deaf the owner ears. Moreover, the alarm always rang with the same noisy tone. It was surely disturbance on the morning and didn't help to get me rid off from the cold. It couldn't be help that I cursed the discovering of alarm clock. It happened that I felt there was something wrong, my alarm shouldn't ring at six on the morning. Someone must had set the time earlier, and I couldn't be wrong to point out the culprit. I tried to reach the rustling alarm, but it fell to the floor. But, whatever, I shut my ear and tighten my blanket.

"Ne, wake up, wake up." There was a girl staggering my body harshly, "Wake up god of hentai. It's time for school."

She pulled off my blanket and yelling at my ears. She was really noisy, close enough to the rustling clock that lay on the floor. The alarm clock finally stop to ring but I must be forgot that I had an ALIEN clock. The one who woke me up to this early morning and the culprit to set my alarm rang too early than should be.

"It's time for school, you know," said the girl with her innocent face while holding my blanket.

Morning always bedazzled me. The dark gloomy night has turned to shiny sparkling day. The dark image of town turn into bright and clear view. Every time I open my eyelids, the light was pricking my eyes. What bedazzled me more was the girl who scowled on before me, she was pricking my sanity.

"Thanks for waking me up, Emu," I said plainly. I woke up from my sleep, stretching my hands while regaining my thought. I yawned.

"But, you don't have to be a nuisance like that," I noted my displeased toward her action.

Emu always woke me up with robust. It doesn't matter if today was celebration day or storm rummaging outside. It's kind of a great amusement for her, do as her please in waking me up, disguising on the purposed of for my shaken. My lovely alien clock.

"Don't be so displeased like that. What if you late for breakfast because of oversleep. You wouldn't focus during class, right?" She stated her innocent.

"It's still six fifteen, I'm not going to miss breakfast if I late for ten or fifteen minutes," I refuted that her action wasn't innocent at all.

"You are not a morning person, are you? However, fortune favors the morning person."

"Fortune favors the brave*. It has nothing to do with morning person."

"Sorry, I mixed up. But, I have a point. You will be unfortunate because you are lazy sleepy head."

"You are cursing me," I deadpanned for her argument.

"Of course, I'm not. I'm hoping for your best."

"I got it. So, please disappear. I want to get ready for school."

"You are so cruel," she started crying, it must be the crocodile tears, there couldn't be wrong.

"How could you asked me to disappeared? Why you always have a bad impression toward my action. I did it for your shake."

Look, that what I told, she started acting like mistress in damsel, kneeling on the floor and watering her eyes with fakes.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. But please, leave my room. I want to get ready for school," I paused.

There was a long pause while I examined her. She unexpectedly didn't move from her stand. She even stared on me back. I was deadpan again.

It seemed that Emu wouldn't get out even I asked her politely. She make fun of me. I ignore her for the best. That the harmony we can share. I should remember this all the time, maybe carving it on my brain.

I rise up from bed then approached the closet, looking for my uniform. I plainly ignored her like she is a ghost or maybe she is a ghost. I then stripped my shirt.

"What are you doing, don't hurt my eyes, god of hentai," she displeased with my action.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"How could I hurt your eyes?" I ignored her for the best and kept changing clothes.

"Hentai should be die. go to hell, hentai," she even cursed me twice for a day.

I'm not going to back off. I also stripped my pants. "This is my room, it's up to me to do everything in my favor even being naked. I'm not a hentai though. So, the one who keep stay here while open her eyes awake must be a hentai," I stared to her.

"Ouch," she plainly surprised.

Her reaction is flat. I stared again to her and point out to the door.

"Alright, you win this time. I'll back to my home after this," she said it conversationally then sat on my bed. She crossed her leg and retorted, "I couldn't be possibly more than glad because you already saved Yukiko. Finally, you're gang reunited again and could happily exploring midnight channel and die together while fighting."

"So?" I stopped stripping my pant. She finally said to retreat but she insisted to stare back, I might be not only loose my dignity but also my sanity.

"Anyway, don't forget to talk to the gangs today," We really need them much recently. I just remind you in case you forget or lazy enough to talk to them," she scowled before me.

"Okay. I got it."

"Then, take this." She gave me a bouquet of flowers. It was the flower which appeared of tiny yellow flowers on the center with white petals surrounding. Daisy. Fresh, wholesome, and energetic.

"I only want to say about that anyway. Have a good day, then."

She left. She finally left me alone. My room was suddenly turned larger without her appearance. trailing behind the faintly smells of daisies clutched in my hand.

I then lied my body on the bed again. I absentmindedly stared to the ceiling, I had no motivation to go to school today. I felt so homesick even though I was still at home. I wanted to do nothing today, not going to school, not having breakfast, not taking shower, not even waking up from bed. But I also didn't feel to continue my sleep anymore.

I sat on my bed, staring to the empty road outside the window. Emu also seemed loathed enough to nagged at me again about the important of waking up early. Or maybe, her goals to disturb my tranquil morning had been accomplished. I tried to remember my last dream. Unfortunately, I couldn't remember it even for the flash back.

Disgruntling, I lazily dragged my body to the bathroom, still clutching the daisies in my hand. I wouldn't let Emu win, with my ownself admitting that I am not a morning person.

I laid the daisies on the counter then I saw the pair of tire eyes from the mirror, the silverette with the empty stare. The fool. I should be grow three or five centimeter at least. But I still as tall as before, 180 cm. My hairs still silver although I had intention to dye it later with black. And my body hasn't grown up yet with developed torso. I should grow more. It should be like that, but unexpectedly it wasn't happen. I then took the hair clip on the sink, attaching it on my bangs. "I have to go to barber shop soon. My hair is getting long," I thought idly.

I washed my face. The water felt colder than usual. It was already spring, but the winter cold still left the trail behind. I would want to spend my time in bed, lazing around until last minute. Still, because I didn't want to acknowledge my loose, I struggled to wake up. Better if I take shower this morning. After having a shower, I left the bathroom.

Upon entering the living room, the figure of my uncle appeared, standing against desk. His one hand clenched the kettle, another was busy tapping the desk randomly while he was staring his cellphone on the counter contently. Ryotaro Dojima. Workaholic. Life in pretending. The Hierophant. He is a hard working detective but always stumbles in conveying his true feeling toward his only daughter.

"Morning," I greeted him plainly.

"Oh, morning," said uncle Dojima surprised while put the kettle back on the counter.

He seemed quite happy yet tedious this morning. Uncle Dojima has got the black short hair, three day stubble and broad shoulder. He was wearing a dark gray shirt as well as a pair of dress pants along which is has got the same color with his eyes. He pulled up the sleeves and tied up loose his light red necktie.

"It's rarely to see you in kitchen, uncle." I walked toward the drawer and looking for the vase.

"I happen to wake up early this morning. But you always wake up early, aren't you?"

"It just happen too, Uncle. Not a big deal."

"You really are a morning person."

He then stared to the daisies in the vase, "Eye of day. So, today is daisy."

"It seemed that you love to put the flower on the dining table."

"Is it wrong, uncle?" I walked to the dinning table and put the vase on it.

"Nope, surely not. By the way, breakfast is ready," he immediately took one of coffee cup from drawer, poured the coffee, and offered it to me.

"Thanks, Uncle," I approached the refrigerator, then search for cardboard of milk. I subsequently poured the milk to the coffee.

"Can you pass me a sugar, uncle." I filled the coffee with three sugar blocks then took a long time stirring it.

"Don't you think it's too sweet for a coffee?" He grimaced. "I thought you fond of black coffee."

I put the sugar back to drawer then sipped my coffee, "No, uncle. Sometimes, I need the change."

Although I had been spent time for years with Uncle Dojima, it seemed so much difficult to break the ice for the first month of living together. I took a long time rather than stirring the coffee again, it was properly to said that I was playing with the coffee. We needed to break the ice.

"Morning, father...morning onii-chan," there was a little girl stand in front of the door, greeting us cheerfully. She is the little girl with brown hair, short pigtails and brown eyes. She was wearing a white turtleneck dress in pink with two shades of red. The Justice.

"Morning, Nanako-chan," we replied her greeting at the same time. Gratefully, someone had done it.

"What do we have for breakfast, father?" she put her backpack on floor, then sat in front on dinning table, waiting happily for breakfast.

"What a beautiful flowers."

"You think so, Nanako-chan."

"You often bring the beautiful flowers every morning on the table. I love it, you know," She nodded, smiling innocently.

"Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes, we have ajinamasu jiru*. Please help me serving the food, Yu." He passed a stock of bowl to me.

"We also have tamagoyaki and grilled fish," I added conversationally

"Yay, tamagoyaki. Nanako want to help too," said Nanako eagerly.

"Then, please made the table, Nanako-chan." Nanako rise up from the table then took the towel at the kitchen. Next, she started to clean the table. She was really diligent.

"Otoo-san, are you going to come home late again today?" She asked while brushed the table.

"It seems yes," said Uncle Dojima, frowning

"What's wrong Nanako?"

"Nothing. I just want to know," answered Nanako while stared empty to the table.

"Oh, okay," Uncle Dojima looked guilty.

"By the way, let's me teach you some origami's technic or ayatori's trick tonight. Or we can do something else with paper craft," I tried to break the ice.

"Origami is great, Onii-chan," said Nanako, smiling wryly. "Lets make a princess. You promise me to make a princess two days ago."

"Alright, Nanako-hime. There's no way I refuse the princess demand," I smiled back to Nanako.

"Or we can create the daisy. I also love the flower that made from origami," she added another suggestion.

"I got it, princess."

The ajinamasu jiru felt so warm and the tamagoyaki is soft and sweet. I finished up my soup, then collected the dishes and brought them to the sink. I then snatched up my bag and stalked away.

'I'll go first, Uncle...Nanako-chan."

"Yes. Do your best, onii-chan..." Nanako shouted to me from behind the door.

After this short of exchange, I hurriedly go to school and the rest of day was a blur of-getting to station, commuting to school, answering the quiz on the morning lecture, then having lunch with Yosuke on the rooftop. I happened to meet Yukiko in front of school gate. We awkwardly talked about the weather and suddenly Chie came up. Before leaving me behind, she slid the gratitude for rescuing her from that ominous castle. But, it was still an awkward conversation until we left the school together with Chie and Yosuke.

And then, I went home and entertained Nanako with origami practice. I already knew if Uncle Dojima will be home late, working for extra hours to disclose the case at Police Department. Thus, I decided to lock the front door. When the home seemed quite, I swathed in pajamas, sitting in my bed. I gazed on the daisies which laid on my desk. I brought the daisies back to my room when I was ascending the stairs. The daisies. The alarm clock. The nuisance. Then, again, I stared absentmindedly outside the window with my heart content. It was an usual day. Mundane. Ordinary. Taken for granted. However, it left the same feeling with the alarm clock which rested on my desk. It always rings at the same time with the same tune for the same purpose. It happened that I always wake up with the nuisance.

"Ups, I forgot Emu's request to talk to the gangs." I thought dimly when I laid my body on the bed. I then closed my eyes.

"Whatever, I'll catch the gangs again tomorrow. If I ain't forget."

* * *

*You will have good luck if you carry out your plans boldly.

*a soup from raw fish meat and vegetables seasoned in vinegar.

*a grilled egg.

Finally, I finished the the first sub chapter for the third chapter of my first fan fiction. Somehow, I felt lack of ideas. These chapter was consist on three sub chapter. I hope, you are enjoying the fanfic.

By the way, English isn't my first language, so there are mistakes here and there on structures, words, and using. I really expecting for your review on this fanfic especially for writing style.


End file.
